Buildings typically include various systems for controlling conditions inside the buildings, such as heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and lighting systems. HVAC systems and lighting systems generally operate independent from one another. For example, a thermostat can be set to control operation of an HVAC system, while a lighting system can be turned on and off using a wall-mounted switch.